Needle biopsy procedures are common for the diagnosis and the staging of disease. For example, a percutaneous biopsy needle may be introduced through an incision in the skin to a target tissue site. In certain clinical situations, however, it may be difficult to acquire a suitable sample. The more cells or tissue that can be acquired, the greater the potential for a definitive diagnosis.